


The Scottish Play

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M, References to Macbeth, References to Shakespeare, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/21/18: “embrace, mouse, branch.”There are references to Shakespeare's Macbeth throughout. I hope they're not too obscure. The title, "The Scottish Play," is an alternate way of referring to Macbeth after it became a superstition that to say "Macbeth" in a theater brought bad luck--though that's of no relevance in my drabble. (I'm not superstitious!)





	The Scottish Play

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles blog challenge for 02/21/18: “embrace, mouse, branch.”
> 
> There are references to Shakespeare's Macbeth throughout. I hope they're not too obscure. The title, "The Scottish Play," is an alternate way of referring to Macbeth after it became a superstition that to say "Macbeth" in a theater brought bad luck--though that's of no relevance in my drabble. (I'm not superstitious!)

“Embrace your nerd, Mac. You’re _great_ at this,” Stiles proclaimed once backstage.

“Don’t call me Mac,” Derek whispered, cheeks gorgeously flushing.

 “OK, _My Lord, Macbeth,_ then?”

“Just call me… Derek.”

“I’m your _queen_. Can’t I call you what I please?” Stiles paused. “Speakin’ of which, as your wife don’t I get a kiss?”

“ _Stiles_.” Derek’s eyes darted around.

“Don’t be a mouse, Der.”

“That’s _not_ one of Lady Macbeth’s insults.”

“See? _You’ve memorized the whole play!”_

Nearby lay a prop, a branch from the Birnam Wood scene. Stiles lifted it, shielded their faces, and the two boys kissed behind it.


End file.
